Physical device security is essential when a device holding secret data is to be placed in potentially unfriendly hands. To protect the secret data, the device can be configured to sense attempted physical access (e.g., tampering) to the device and can zeroize the data upon the attempted physical access. In order to easily zeroize the data, the data can be stored on a memory device (e.g., a volatile random access memory (RAM)). Sensing the attempted physical access to the device can be accomplished with a tamper sensitive material disposed to detect attempted access to the memory device. When the tamper sensitive material senses an attempted access to the memory device, the memory device can be zeroized thereby rendering the secret data unobtainable.